This project aims to test the efficacy of using tricyclic antidepressant drugs in combination with methadone for the treatment of depressed patients who are being maintained on methadone. It originates from two observations. First, depression is a common problem among narcotic addicts; second, some addicts seem to use illicit drugs in an attempt to self-medicate depression and other psychiatric problems. In this project, depressed addicts who agree to participate are randomly assigned to be treated with either doxepin, desipramine or placebo. Patients are evaluated over a four month period and at six and nine month follow-up points. Evaluation measures intend to assess the effect of the antidepressant drugs on both the depression and the addiction. Plasma samples are also taken at specified intervals and an attempt will be made to correlate blood levels of the antidepressants with clinical response.